Episode 5835/5836 (25 December 2018)
Synopsis Stacey warns Hayley and Alfie that she has to tell Kat about them two, Alfie tries to calm down the situation, but Stacey tells him that one of them has to go. The girls at the Slater household have gathered together a dancing routine for at the Vic. Stuart turns up at the pub with Dot in tow leaving Linda worried and Mick furious. Hayley decides that she's the one that has to go and leaves Alfie a piece of Cherry's hair, only for Kat to find it and puts two and two together and discovers that Alfie is the father of Cherry, she's distraught and can be barely function. Jean admits to Kat that she knew all along, Kat disowns her. The rest of the household, make there way over to the Vic leaving Kat, Alfie and Hayley alone in the house. Kat smashes up Alfie's car and follows the others to the Vic, she's in a state and tries coming on to Max, afterwards she makes her way back over to the house, and Stacey follows her and tries to calm her down only for Kat to find out that she knew as well. Kat and Alfie have a blazing row, and Alfie tells Kat that he thinks she's disgusting for what happened between her and Harry. Hayley overhears the conversation as well as Stacey and Hayley tells Alfie that he will never see Cherry again and Alfie asks her what is she going to do to stop him and she pushes him down the stairs leaving him unconscious. Credits Main cast *Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon *Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *Gillian Wright as Jean Slater *James Bye as Martin Fowler *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *Shona McGarty as Whitney Dean *Danny Dyer as Mick Carter *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Tony Clay as Callum "Halfway" Highway *Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Tanya Franks as Rainie Branning *Jake Wood as Max Branning *June Brown as Dot Branning *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Stephen Rahman-Hughes as Adam Bateman *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Shay Crotty as Tommy Moon *Grace as Janet Mitchell *Freddie Phillips as Will Mitchell Guest cast *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Ashley McGuire as Bev Slater *Sumar-Elise Sanford as Young Kat *Isabelle Jones as Young Lynne *Richie Daysh as Young Charlie *Laura Curnick as Young Viv *Dale Hayes as Young Harry Gallery Kat Slater (25 December 2018).jpg|Young Kat Slater (25 December 2018) Lynne Slater (25 December 2018).jpg|Young Lynne Slater (25 December 2018) Charlie Slater (25 December 2018).jpg|Young Charlie Slater (25 December 2018) Viv Slater (25 December 2018).jpg|Young Viv Slater (25 December 2018) Harry Slater (25 December 2018).jpg|Young Harry Slater (25 December 2018) Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public area and gents restroom *31 Albert Square - Sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, Kat & Alfie's bedroom, Hayley's bedroom, Stacey & Martin's bedroom and upstairs & downstairs hallway Notes *''Arthur Fowler, Ernie Moon, Bert Moon'' and Cherry Slater played by actors Hunter Bell, Elliot Briffett, Cody Briffett and an unknown actor/actress appear in this episode but are not credited onscreen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Kat is determined to have the perfect family Christmas, unaware that her world is about to be turned upside down when the truth about Alfie and Hayley surfaces - bringing with it consequences that nobody could predict. *This episode ran for 60 minutes, more known as a Special Episode as the show only runs typically for 30 minutes. Hour episodes usually occur on special occasions. Notable dialogue Kat - In 40 years, nothing's changed! Stacey - Kat, Kat, Kat, where you going? Kat - You stay away from me! Cos I swear, Stacey, I will do time for you! Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Flashback Episodes